Skyscraper
by Yolo.0312
Summary: Teito is a highschool student, and hates the way his school divides the students. Until one blonde skyscraper gives him a way out. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

My life sucks. No, it really does. I'm fifteen, a highschool student and live alone. My parents died and I couldn't even remember them. My name was Teito Klein. Quite fitting, much to my own dismay. "Klein" meant small in German. In Dutch too, so it didn't really matter. It all meant the same. I was a small kid, even for my age. That and being a emo was the reason why people made fun of me. In schools, there was a line between the students. Emo: the ones that are left out, that are abnormal and stuff and the Clarity: the rich ones. The ones with a simple childhood who think there will be an apocalypse when their battery dies. The ones who will never have to work for their money and just get it from their parents. I couldn't stand them. But right now, I was working. Yeah, I had a part-time job as pizza deliverer. I worked in the kitchen too, but mostly I was on the road. Just like I was now. I stopped my motorcycle in front of a giant house and sighed. Shit, I didn't feel like dealing with Clarities now. I walked to the door with the boxes in my hand. I rang the doorbell and bit down on my tongue piercing as I waited. Pulling the red hat further over my eyes I looked down on the ground. My combat shoes needed an inspection. They stood a little open because of the ripples in my black jeans. Just the way I liked it. 'Yes, what do you want? Oh it's the food' a low masculine voice said as he opened the door. 'Guys! Pizza's here!' he yelled inside and I gritted my teeth. 'That'll be ' I started but he interrupted me. 'The usual, I know' he said and I sighed. I couldn't help it. They all just sounded like money didn't matter. I held out the boxes as he held out the money. 'Isn't it normally that chick that brings it. You seem a little young to be working' he said as he held the money. There we go again! 'Well sorry for not being any taller' I said as I looked up. Shit, was he a tower or something?! Can you rub it even more in my face?! 'Just give me the damned money and go stuff your face' I said and his surprised expression changed into an amused one. 'Fine. I'll do that. Keep the change' he said and I raised an eyebrow. 'Like hell I will. Here' I said as I threw his change at him. I turned around and walked away. He didn't close the door until I started my motor and drove away as fast as possible. Shit, what was that?! I drove through red lights and ignored the drivers who got angry at me. At this moment, I couldn't care less about that. As long as it didn't get me fired. Well, if I would get fired, I could always get a new job. Ayanami was trying to hire me anyway. And not to mention I was good with cars. But I couldn't handle the man. Every time I saw him, he tried to get in my pants. If only I didn't promise him to help him out in the weekends. If only I had enough money. If only the world was fair. Yeah, like that would ever happen. I parked the motorcycle in the garage and went inside. 'I'm done for today' I said as I walked to the lockers. 'Good work today, Teito' the boss said as I changed the red T-shirt for a dark green one and the red hat for a black one. I placed the headphones over my hat as I walked outside again. With my music on full volume, I walked to my apartment. 'Teito' I heard my name as I slid the headphones of my pierced ears. 'Hakuren' I greeted back at my neighbour. 'I'm coming over. I got a new game' he said and I chuckled. 'Fine. I'll leave the door open' I said as I walked in my apartment. Hakuren was from the famous Oak family. A powerful family. But he left his family. He didn't care about me being an Emo. He was a neutral party. Thank god for that. If I would live next to a clarity, I would move out immediately. I undressed and quickly took a shower to get the pizza smell out of my hair. 'Teito?! I'm in!' Hakuren said loud as he closed the door. 'Yeah, just a second' I said as I pulled on a short. I came out of my bathroom and dried my hair with a towel. 'You seemed annoyed when you got home, what bit you in your ass?' he asked as I sat down in my couch. 'Some Clarity. He was acting all high and mighty and stuff. I almost smacked him in his face. If only I was tall enough' I said and Hakuren laughed. 'Then you just need to drink more milk and eat more' he said as he started the game. Hey, I may be a emo, but I was also a teenager. I had to own a gameconsole. He gave me a controller and I kicked my feet on the table. Why couldn't I get those damned ice blue eyes out of my head. I could only hope I would never see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why couldn't I get those damned ice blue eyes out of my head. I could only hope I would never see him again._

* * *

I was late, again. But at least, this time I wasn't alone. Hakuren ended up staying all night and falling asleep on the couch. When I woke him up, third period had already started. We changed in our uniforms and met outside again. 'Woah! You have amazing bed hair' Hakuren said as we ran down the stairs. 'I don't give a shit' I said as we walked to the bus station. When we waited for the bus to arrive, Hakuren took it on him to straighten my hair. When the bus arrived I sighed. Another day at that school. They even split up the classes according to Clarity or Emo. Not that I minded, but the lessons still sucked. We stepped on and stepped back off in front of the school entrance. 'Shit, it's closed' Hakuren said and I looked around. 'We can climb over there' I said and pointed at the wall next to a big tree. 'Aren't you a little too small to reach that?' he teased as we walked over to that side of the wall. I rolled with my eyes as I took a few steps back. With a run-up and one step on the wall I reached high enough to step in the tree. 'Throw our bags over' I said as I looked over the wall at Hakuren. Not noticing the person lying on the ground close to the tree. At least not until our bags hit him and he groaned. I looked down as Hakuren jumped on the wall. 'Clarity' I said disgusted as I climbed down. I had to jump of the lowest branch before I could stand on the ground. 'Oh? Pizza delivery boy' the guy said and my eyes widened. No way! Hakuren looked at me as I forced to guy back on the ground. 'Shut up, bastard. You didn't see us here' I said with my hand clutched in the fabric of his shirt. 'Hmm, it's really easy to look over you, that's true. But you're friend on the other hand' he said as he smirked. 'Tch. Fine. What do you want' I asked. Knowing he wouldn't keep quiet if he didn't get something in return. 'Don't know yet. But I'll order pizza once I know' he said and I wanted to punch that fucking smirk off his face. Without any further words, I stood up and grabbed my bag. 'Don't come near me again' I said as I walked away. 'Do you have any idea who that was?' Hakuren harshly whispered and I lifted my chin. 'Don't care' I said as I pushed my hands in my pocket. Even so, what the fuck was that guy thinking?! Blackmailing me like that. As Emo, I could be thrown out of school with the slightest misstep. But if could smash that guys face in, I didn't care about nothing. 'You should! He's a model, you can't go threating models' he said as he grabbed my shoulder. 'As if I care. If I can't stand someone, I won't be nice to them all of a sudden. He'll suck anyway' I said as we walked into the building. 'Teito!' Hakuren scolded and I rolled with my eyes. 'Yeah, yeah' I sighed as I opened my locker. 'Don't waive me off, Klein. Listen to me' he said and I grimaced. 'Shut it, Oak' I said back and slammed my locker closed. 'Don't call my name here' Hakuren said when he grabbed my head. His hand roughly messing up my hair. 'Then don't scold me, mom' I said as I stepped on his toes with my heel. We backed away from each other at the same time and straightened our clothes. 'I got shift in the library. See ya at lunch' I said as I turned around. Emo's had to work in the school in order to proof good behaviour. Really, if this wasn't some kind of discrimination. Hakuren was in a special class. Nobody knew their background. I didn't care about stuff like that. 'Yo Teito' a voice said behind me and looked over my shoulder. 'Ouida. You late too?' I asked ass I saw the black haired guy running up to me. 'Haha, kind of. Liam is sick and I felt bad to leave him' he said and I smiled. 'You should've taken the day off' I said as we walked to the library. 'I can't do that, my brother will worry and get sicker' he sighed as I opened the door. Ouida and I had library shift every day from fourth period to the end of the day. 'But it's not like we learn here anything anyway' I said and he chuckled. 'True' he said as we looked around. 'Teito, Ouida. You're late! Get to work' the librarian said and I sighed. 'Can't they at least be a little friendlier?' Ouida said and I chuckled. 'We're Emo's, remember' I said as I grabbed a pile books. We walked around, placing the books in their right place. 'Do you need help with that?' a voice behind me asked as I was trying to reach the upper shelf. 'No need' I said arrogant as I jumped up. With my feet securely placed on each side of the side shelves and one hand on top of the bookcase, I placed the book back. I jumped back down and straightened my clothes. 'See? Leave me alone now, thank you' I said a little disgust in my voice. The guy chuckled and I looked up. Another skyscraper and he didn't seem from this school. Geez, what was the worlds problem?! Are they all just making fun of me?! 'Frau was right' he said before pushing his glasses up and walking away. Another one on my list of "I'm definitely going to punch him". I just hoped this whole day would be over as soon as possible. Thank god it's Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank god it's Friday._

* * *

'Teito? You ready?' Hakuren asked from my living room. 'Yeah, almost!' I said back as I was changing. I checked my clothes in the mirror one last time. Green and black striped long sleeve shirt, hanging a little over my shoulders. The black top underneath it. A baggy black jeans hanging loosely on my hips, my boots a little open. 'I'm ready' I said as I came out of my room. I grabbed my cap and placed it on my head. 'Let's go. The rest is waiting' Hakuren said as he opened the door. 'Yeah, yeah' I sighed as we walked outside. Finally, I could relax.

Hakuren kept talking as we walked to the club. 'Teito! Hakuren! Over here' Ouida said as we got closer. 'Ouida, how's the club?' I asked as we stopped in front of him. 'So so. A lot of Clarities, but also Emo's' he said and I sighed. 'Yeah, I expected as much' I said and he chuckled. 'Let's just go in and ignore them' Hakuren said and I nodded. We walked in and sat down at a free table. We got our drinks and ignored the people talking behind our back. 'Aargh no, I need to work at Ayanami's tomorrow' I sighed as I dropped my head on the table. 'Don't get raped' Hakuren said and I grunted. 'You don't have to tell me that' I said and he laughed. I stood up, drank my glass empty and grabbed the other empty glasses. 'Another round?' I asked and they nodded.

I walked over to the bar and ordered another round. 'Teito! We're gonna play table soccer. Hurry up' Ouida yelled and I looked over my shoulder. 'I'm defence!' I yelled back as I walked over them with the drinks. Taking place at the bars, I quickly drank a bit before wiping my hands on my pants. The game started and I focused on the ball. 'Make way' I said to Hakuren as he lifted his players. I shot the ball skilfully in the goal and chuckled. 'Loser has to crawl' I said and Ouida sighed. 'That's unfair. I'm alone' he said and I chuckled. 'Hakuren can move if he wants' I said and Ouida grinned. 'You won't be able to win then' Hakuren said as he switched sides. 'We'll see about that. My ball' I said as I placed the ball.

I gritted my teeth as the people behind my back started to talk again. With my irritation, I quickly scored point after point. With a sigh, Hakuren and Ouida crawled under the table and I chuckled.

'As expected from emo, they love to crawl' the Clarities said and I snapped. I grabbed my glass and threw it against the wall between them. 'Oops, my hands slipped' I said as I looked at my now empty hand. 'Oi! Freakshow, you did that on purpose!' one of the guys said as he stood up. 'No shit, sherlock' I said calmly back and his fists clenched. 'Oh, you're gonna punch me now?' I said as I tilted my head. 'Teito, calm down' Ouida said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. 'Maybe it's better not to use violence. We could get placed out of this club if it gets to that' Hakuren said as he stepped in front of me. 'What do you suggest?' the clarity asked as he got pulled back by a friend. I recognized those blue eyes immediately. Shit, why did he have to be here?!

'Why don't we play a game of table soccer. Just like you did before. Same rules' he said and I grimaced. Hakuren looked up at the blonde and I sighed. 'Fine. Same rules' I said and took my place at the bars again. The two clarities stood on the other side and Ouida next to me. Hakuren was referee. 'Just a sec' I said as I grabbed the red masterwraps for around the handle. On a high speed, I wrapped the bands around the handle. 'The little kid thinks he's a pro' one of the clarities said and I rolled with my eyes. They didn't know I used to played little tournaments.

'Let's just get this over with' I said and looked up. The blonde just lighted a cigarette and grinned. He was way too cocky.

'Ouida, if I got the ball, make sure your players are horizontal' I warned him and he nodded.

We started playing and it ended up being a sort of ping pong against the two defences. After a few balls, I found out his technique and used it against him. The blonde ended up making own goals. The last ball I scored with my keeper.

'You have no idea how amusing this is. Clarity crawling under a table' I said as I pulled my wraps off the handles. The blonde seemed too tall to fit under the table. Or so I thought. With a surprizing agility, he slide under the table. He came back up next to me and grinned. 'If you call me tonight, I'll tell you what I want for hush money' he said as he leaned closer to my ear and pushed something in my back pocket. 'Pervert' I said back and he chuckled. 'Just call me' he said before he stood back straight and walked away. 'Geez, use that line on a girl' I mumbled as Hakuren threw his arm around my shoulders. 'You showed them good' he said with a big grin and I chuckled. 'I had to, they were too cocky' I said and he rolled with his eyes.

We stayed there for about another hour before I stood up. 'I'm going home. I've got work tomorrow' I said and Hakuren nodded. 'I'm coming along' he said and I rolled with my eyes. 'Of course you are, you're drunk' I said and helped him up. Ouida left earlier to go check on his brother.

I dragged Hakuren home and dropped him against the wall. 'Where's your key?' I asked as I looked down on him. 'Pocket' he said short, he was already half asleep. I helped him on his feet again and grabbed his key out of his pocket. I let us in in his house and dropped him on his couch. 'Good night' he murmured and I rolled with my eyes. Damned drunk.

I closed his door behind me and let myself in my own apartment. With a sigh, I pulled of my clothes and pulled on a pair of shorts. I walked to my room and dropped on my bed. I was too tired. Completely forgotten about the blonde skyscraper, my phone rang.

'The hell?' I said as I picked up. 'Wow, how friendly' a low voice said and I frowned. 'Who are you?' I asked and hoped it wouldn't be Ayanami. I would have to deal with him a whole morning. Not right now.

'That kinda hurt, brat' the voice said and I sighed. 'Woa, look at all the fucks I give. Bye' I said and pulled my phone away from my ear. 'This is the third time you shipped me off' he said and I sighed once again. 'Look, I don't even know who the hell you are and now you expect me to entertain you? Do you think I'm stupid' I said dry and he chuckled.

'No, I think you're small, but your arrogance is a lot bigger' he said and I gritted my teeth. 'Oi! Just say who the hell you are' I said as I sat back up. 'I'll let you take a guess. I'm blonde, blue eyes, tall, popular and you are the only one who could make me crawl' he said and my eyes widened. 'The idiotic skyscraper with the lame ass pick-up lines' I said surprised and he laughed. 'Skyscraper huh? Doesn't everyone look like that to you?' he asked and I gritted my teeth.

'Didn't I say to call me? Why didn't you?' he asked and I sighed. 'Why would I call a clarity for his entertainment? It would give me nightmares' I said and he chuckled. 'So? Why did you call, and how the hell did you get my number?' I asked and I could hear his smirk in his voice. 'Hakuren' he said simple and I dropped on my back.

Now I remembered. Hakuren went to the toilet for a long time. 'I'll kill him' I sighed and sat back up. 'But that doesn't explain why you called me. If you wanted to call Hakuren, why ask my number' I said and he chuckled. 'I wanted to call you, idiot. Didn't I say it already? I know what I want as hush money' he said and I grunted.

'What do you want?' I asked, mentally counting my money. I wondered how much he would ask. 'I want to spend a day with you' he said and I fell out of my bed. What?! 'Oi, skyscraper. I don't you if you figured it out already, but I'm not some chick. And even if I was, I would never fall for your, once again, lame pick up lines' I said and he laughed. 'I know that. If you were a girl, you would've fallen for me already' he said and I groaned.

Why were those clarities always so damned cocky. 'You know what? I don't care about you telling everyone from me being late and shit. So you can just stop stalking me' I said and he laughed short. 'Who said I'm stalking you, Teito' he asked and I chocked.

'What?! You ask my number from my friend, you suddenly know my name and honestly, it wouldn't even surprize me if you know where I live. That's called a stalker, you damned skyscraper' I said rather loud and he chuckled. 'Frau' he said short, throwing me of guard.

'What?' I asked and he sighed. 'My name is Frau, not skyscraper' he said and I snorted. 'I don't give a flying shit about your name. Leave me alone, pervert' I said and closed the call before he could say another thing.

Hakuren was dead. Why the hell did he gave my number to a clarity?! And how did that skyscraper know my name?! I was seriously going to have nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Pretty long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this fanfic :)**

_I__was seriously going to have nightmares._

* * *

As expected. I had a nightmare. But not about a blonde blue-eyed skyscraper.

No. It was about my life in the orphanage. How I got the news of the death of my first best friend. But now was not the time to think about it.

'Teito-chan, you're late' a low voice said as I walked into the garage. 'Ah, sorry. I overslept' I said as I walked further to the lockers. Skilfully ignoring the white haired pervert.

'Can I see you get changed?' he asked and I shivered.

'No way in hell' I said loud as I slammed the door closed. Another shiver ran down my spine as I pulled of my shirt and pants. I changed it for a ugly brown jumpsuit. Tying the sleeves around my waist to secure it, I walked back outside.

'Teito-kun, can you start at the Toyota in the corner?' Hyuuga said and I sighed.

'Got it' I said back as I walked over to the car. Quickly reading the paper, I placed my headphones on and started my music. It was a regular check-up. Checking the fuel tank, airco and refuelling the fluid wipers.

After a few hours, my shift was almost done. I didn't notice how they were calling my name until something hit my back. I looked up and pulled of my headphones.

'What?!' I asked irritated as I threw the dirty towel back. 'We need your help' Hyuuga said and I frowned. 'Why?' I asked as I walked over to them.

Ayanami was busy with the paperwork while Hyuuga was sucking on a lollypop. Konatsu, the only one who appeared sane, stood next to the raven.

'The belly pan needs to be changed' Hyuuga said and I sighed. 'Can't you do it yourself?' I asked and he grinned.

'He's thinking it's easier for you because you're smaller' Konatsu said blunt and I gritted my teeth. If only I didn't need the money. 'Fine. I'll do it' I sighed as I grabbed the mobile floor mat. I laid down on it and pushed myself under the car.

I noticed a new car driving in as I asked for the wrench. 'Yeah, it's for a tire pressure check' a low voice said and I frowned.

No way, that was impossible.

'New belly pan' I said as I stuck out my hand from under the car.

If that guy knew where I worked, it's going to be serious stalker behaviour. Putting the screws back and turned another twist, just to be sure.

'Something else while I'm down here?' I asked and Konatsu sighed. 'Just check everything' he said as he leaned against the car.

I slid back from under the car and brushed my hair out of my eyes. Leaving a mark on my forehead.

'That's done, my shift is over' I said and stood up.

'Good work, Teito-chan. Come to my office after you've changed' Ayanami said before he closed the door again.

Sighing I changed and pushed my hair back before it fell back in place. Walking back to Ayanami's office, I failed to notice a blonde tall guy leaning against a black car.

'Ayanami? What did you want to say?' I asked as I closed the door behind me.

'Pay check from last weekend. I forgot to give it' he said as he held out an envelope. I took it but he didn't release it just yet.

'You know you can earn more when you do something for me, right' he said with a smirk and I suppressed a shiver from running down my spine.

'No need' I said and he released the envelope. 'Call me if you change your mind' he said as I turned around. That guy seriously gave me the creeps.

I breathed in the clear air, free of everything that had to do with cars and closed my eyes. 'Finally done, Teito-chan?' the same low voice from before asked and my eyes snapped open.

'What are you doing here, stalker? Did Hakuren tell you where I work too?' I asked and he chuckled. 'Of course' he said and I looked up at him.

'What did you use to bribe him with' I said sarcastic. He didn't pay any attention to it. 'Some photos from models he liked' he said simple and my eyes widened again.

That bastard! Well, they both were.

'But you didn't answer my first question' I said as I crossed my arms. 'Step in, we'll go wherever you like' he said as he opened the car door. 'No way in hell I'm stepping in a car with you' I said arrogant and he sighed.

'I told you yesterday, I want to hang out with you for one day' he said and I frowned.

'And I told you yesterday' I started but he cut me off. 'I know. Now shut up and step in the car, damned brat' he said and grabbed my wrist.

He dragged me to the car and pushed me in before slamming the door closed. It seemed like he put on the child lock.

'So where do you want to go?' he asked after he stepped in behind the steering wheel. 'You're not going to let me go until this day is over right?' I asked and he nodded. 'Got that right, Teito-chan' he said and I grunted. 'Don't call me that' I said and slouched a little.

'Then tell me where to go' he said as he started the car. 'I'll give directions' I said and he nodded.

Saturday was the day I went back. Back to the people who cared for me before I moved out. Back to the place where I made my first friend and where I lost him. To the orphanage. And that was where he stopped.

'What are we doing here?' he asked as he let me out of the car. 'You wanted to hang the day out with me, then don't dare to complain' I said as I walked through the entrance.

'I'm home' I said soft as I looked around the courtyard. 'Teito-nii!' small voices yelled as I came closer to the front door. The kids ran me over and knocked me on the ground.

'Oi! Watch out' I said as I stood back up. 'Play with us!' one of the kids said as he grabbed my hand.

'No, help me make bracelets' a girl said as she took my other hand.

'Later. I'm going inside first' I said as I smiled at them. 'Alright! But hurry up!' the kids said and I chuckled. They ran away again and I looked after them while I shook my head. 'So energetic' I sighed and forgot about the skyscraper behind me.

'You seem to come here often' he said and I looked up at him. 'I grew up here' I said simple, earning a shocked expression from the blonde.

I ignored him and walked inside. Wanting to slap myself because of telling him that. 'Teito-kun?' an old soft voice said from as soon as I entered the building. 'I'm back, granny' I said as I turned around to the old frail woman.

'Welcome back' she said with a bright smile as she took my hand. I smiled back but then frowned. 'You're shrinking and we're still equally tall' I sighed and she laughed.

'Then you need to eat more, chickpea' she said and I sighed. 'I eat a lot. If I eat any more, I'll get fat' I said and Frau behind me chuckled.

'Sorry, but I'm just imagining it. A small ball of Teito' he said as he before covering his mouth with his fist. Granny laughed and looked up at him.

'Is he a friend?' she ask and I grimaced. 'More like stalker' I said and he sighed. 'Seems like a good lad' she said, completely ignoring me.

'You can go play with the kids, I'll tell the cook we have two extra mouths to feed' she said as she softly patted my hand. 'So nostalgic' I said as she let go of my hand.

With a frown I looked after her. She looked as lively as ever but I could tell she was glad I was helping out with the kids. 'I hope you can handle criticism. Those kids are really blunt' I warned as we walked outside.

'Teito-nii! Think fast!' one of the kids yelled as we came closer to the playgarden. A football came flying right at me. I caught it with my chest and then with my foot. 'You're a hundered years too early to throw me of guard with a ball' I said back as I placed my foot on the ball.

'The skyscraper is in our team!' the girl said and I laughed. 'I can see where they got their bad manners from' he said soft and I chuckled.

'I didn't teach them shit' I said as I pushed him towards the girl. 'Maybe I did teach them some sports' I admitted as I walked to the other group. 'But there is no way you're as good in soccer as in table soccer' he said as we took our positions.

'No' I said with a smirk and the boy next to him smiled. 'He's way better' he finished my sentence for me. Frau looked at me with a surprized expression. 'I hope you can keep up' I said as I started juggling with the ball.

But he was surprisingly good with kids. And with a ball. I could finally go all out, for once. He could keep up with me. Until his hands went up.

'I'm tired, can't we take a break?' he asked and I chuckled. 'Good idea, granny is here with drinks' I said as I looked over my shoulder. Frau dropped down on the ground as he tried to regain his breath.

It was a hot day, so I could understand him.

'Thanks granny' I said as she gave me three bottles of water. She smiled at me before walking over to the kids in the shade. 'Here stalker, water' I said as I opened one of the bottles and poured a bit over his face.

He shot up with his eyes wide open and I laughed. 'No need to be on your guard like that. I won't kill you here' I said as I gave him a closed bottle. The already open bottle I used to pour in his face, I now poured out over my head.

I didn't notice the blonde holding up his cell phone with my eyes closed.

'Teito-nii. Let's make bracelets now. I got a lot of beadles' the girls said as they grabbed both my hands. 'Got it, why don't you go get them and I'll wait here' I said and they smiled. They ran inside as I drank my bottle empty.

I pulled off my shirt and laid it in the sun to dry. 'You're more muscular than I expected' the blonde said as he looked up at me. 'Is that supposed to be a compliment?' I asked as I sat down on the grass.

'Of course! Even more since you're so small' he said and I grimaced. 'Could you stop picking on my height! I'll keep growing until I'm twenty-one' I said as I scowled at him. He laughed as I leaned back on my elbows.

'But the thing I really didn't expect is the colour underwear you're wearing. Flashy green, really?' he said and I rolled with my eyes. 'What's so wrong with that? And don't comment on it, pervert' I said fast and he laughed.

'It's kinda hard to miss' he used as excuse and I sighed. 'Why is it so surprizing? Just because I'm a emo, I can't wear bright colours? Why is there even a line between teenagers? Just because we work for our money and wear dark clothes we're different? How the hell do you think you're parents get their money' I said with my eyes closed and my face tilted up at the sun. Catching as much sunlight as possible.

'Woa, talkative now, are we?' he laughed but got serious. 'I don't even know why there is a line? Aren't lines just drawn to be crossed?' he asked no one in particular.

'Of course not, idiot! Do you cross the yellow line at a train station?' I asked rather loud as my eyes snapped open. The girls came back with a box and I sat up.

'We're not talking about that sort of line!' Frau said as he too, sat up. Even the boys sat around in the circled and started making necklaces and bracelets. They were laughing with Frau's clumsiness and I had to admit, I was too.

'Here, let me show you' I said and shifted closer to him. With a puzzled expression he held out the piece of rope.

'You gotta wet the tip. It'll get stiff and slide in easier' I said, not noticing how double it sounded. The blonde on the other hand, did notice it.

He started laughing and curled his arms around his stomach. 'Ah geez! You're so funny!' he laughed and I frowned.

'What are you talking about? I just tried to help you' I said and he chuckled. 'You have no idea what you said just said, do you?' he asked and I shook my head. What was he talking about?

He laid his hand in my neck and pulled me closer. 'What are you doing?' I asked as I leaned away from him. 'I'm going to explain it to you. But the kids can't hear this kind of stuff' he said and I frowned. Did I really say something that wrong?

His breath blew in my ear and tickled. 'What you just explained is also how you give tips to a virgin on how to have sex for the first time. Seriously, what do you think you're teaching those kids?' he said soft in my ear, making me blush bright with wide eyes.

I backed away from him with my hand covering my ear. 'Don't say things like that, pervert!' I said rather loud, making the kids look up.

'Teito-nii, what is a pervert?' one of the girls asked and cursed under my breath. How was I going to explain this?!

'Yes, Teito. What is a pervert?' the blonde asked amused. 'It's an insect that is very irritating' I said while staring him down. It was close enough for what I was thinking.

'Woa, I'm going from skyscraper to insect now?' he said amused and I gritted my teeth. 'Shut up and make the necklace' I said as I turned back to the bracelet in my hands.

With the blush still on my cheeks I started ragging the beads on it. Thinking about what he said every time I put a new one on. When the bracelet was done, I let the girls tie it around my wrist.

'Dinner's ready kids!' granny said loud and we looked up. 'Who's she calling kids' I sighed as I stood up. 'Teito. Help me up' Frau wailed and I looked over my shoulder.

'Tch. Give me your hand' I said as I held out mind. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

The only problem was that I used too much strength and we ended up back on the ground.

I laid on my back and he sat on my hips. 'You're heavy' I said as he didn't move and just looked down on me.

'You're cute' he said back simple and I grimaced. 'You do know it's an insult to call a guy cute, right?' I asked as I didn't really know where to put my arms. So I just crossed them behind my head.

'I'm just speaking the truth' he said as he placed his hands next to my head. 'You're too close and I'm hungry' I said stoic and my stomach growled to power my words.

'You're right. Get up' he said but didn't move. 'Get off' I said and he chuckled.

Honestly, it felt quit strange as his weight and warmth got away from my body. Not that I would even admit that. Hell, not even to myself! He helped me up and followed me inside. We sat down and I prayed before starting to eat.

When Frau wanted to eat right away, he got wacked against the back of his head. Granny was awesome. I wanted to do that for a whole day now.

'At least pretend to pray before you start eating. When in Rome, do as the Romanians' she said and smiled. Frau clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. 'Is that good?' he asked and I chuckled.

'No, not yet' I said and he frowned. 'Teito! Don't pick on your elders' granny scolded and I winced. 'Sorry, granny. Frau, it's fine already' I said as I started eating again. His eyes shot open and he stared at me with his mouth slightly open.

'What?' I asked as I looked up at him, biting on my fork. 'You just called me by my name for the first time' he said, still a little shocked. 'No, I didn't' I lied as I tried to hold back my blush.

'Yes, you did. I clearly heard it' he said firm as he held out his fork at me. I sighed and kept eating.

'Say it again' he said as he tried to gain my attention. 'No' I said short and he sighed. 'Fine. Then, tell me more about yourself. I want to get to know you better' he said and I looked up. 'What? Why?' I asked puzzled and he smiled.

'Is it that bad?' he asked and I frowned. 'Of course not. But why would you want to know?' I asked and his smile turned into a smirk.

'Because I'm interested. You are the first one with the balls to talk back at me. Even though you're so small, you don't care about me being way taller. The time you brought me the pizza's, I could only notice your eyes' he said and my eyes widened.

What was he saying?!

'You're eyes are honest. And I never saw that shade of green before. It interested me to no end. The second time we met, you looked different. But your eyes were honest. In the bar, again, your eyes looked completely honest. Admit it, you liked it when you made me crawl under the table' he said with a smirk.

I chuckled despite the way he was talking. 'And then this morning when you were working, your eyes looked really hurt and sad. When you arrived too. Until you saw those kids. The hurt wasn't completely gone, but replaced for something else. It was kind of a mix between happiness and pride' he said as he stared in my eyes.

'And now, your eyes looked at me like I just saw through your façade' he said and I looked down. 'We're alone' I said absent and he looked around.

'You're right! When did that happen?' he asked and I pulled up my shoulders. 'I'm just going to be blunt. Why did you look so hurt this morning' he asked and my cutlery landed on the table next to my plate.

'Why?' I asked without looking up at him. 'Because I don't think such beautiful eyes should look that hurt' he said and I sighed.

'Teito-chan' Granny said behind me as she laid her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her, startled. She still had the skill to appear out of nowhere.

'Tell him. He can do the same as I. You won't be able to keep it locked away for him. And it'll help you too' she said with a sad expression on her face. 'You don't need to carry everything alone. Emo and Clarity doesn't matter, and you of all people should understand that best' she said and I looked down again.

I couldn't help but being angry at myself. Why did she look at me like I was an open book. And Frau too, he did exactly the same. Not even Hakuren or Ouida could do that. But even I could tell it wouldn't last long until the blonde would figure it out.

'Fine. Frau, come' I said without looking at him and standing up. Frau quickly stood up and followed me after we put our plates at the rest. 'Where are we going?' he asked and I just opened the door without saying anything.

'What was she talking about? The same ability?' he asked as he followed me outside. 'The ability to see right through me. Not many people can do that. I only met three people in my whole life that can do that' I said as we walked to a tree. 'You can climb it, right?' I said as I jumped up, grabbing the lowest branch. I pulled myself up and moved on to the next branch.

'You're kidding me, right?' he said as he stared after me. 'What?' I asked as I sat down on a branch. 'How can someone that small jump that high. I was wondering how you made it over the wall too' he said and I sighed.

'Could you stop making fun of my height already?!' I said as he climbed in the tree. 'So? What's up here?' he asked as he sat behind me on the branch. 'You know I said how only three people were able to read me like a book?' I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him. He nodded and I looked at the orphanage next to us.

'The first one was granny. The third one was you and the second one is dead' I said as I looked at the trunk. With my fingers, I traced the words Mikage carved in it.

'Mikage was my first and best friend. He was the only one to stop me when I went bezerk. I was really hard to handle when I was small. I could easily throw with a table if I got angry. But he stopped me. The first time, he got punched. After that, I felt so bad I did everything he told me. He only told me to eat decent and play with him. Somehow, along the way, we became best friends. But then he died.

He tried to protect me and got stabbed. The stabber is spending his whole life in jail now. After that, I kept playing basket. Only because he wanted me too. Until I moved out of here. Then I stopped' I said ending my story. frau was silent for another minute before he shifted closer.

'And Hakuren?' he asked soft and I chuckled. 'Hakuren wouldn't give up until I opened up a little to him. He doesn't know about Mikage but he knows that there is something. He's kind enough not to ask. He reminded me of Mikage when I first saw him' I said and he chuckled. 'He's got a big ego' he said and I laughed.

'I don't want to hear that from you, mister model' I said and he laughed. 'Very funny, brat' he said sarcastic and flicked the back of my head. 'Oi! Watch it! If I fall down, I'm dragging you along' I said and he sighed. 'What if I fall on my pretty face. That won't do any good on my reputation' he said and I chuckled.

'Somehow, I really want to see that' I said and I turned around. I leaned with my back against the trunk. 'You want to see how people take pictures of me?' Frau asked and I grimaced. 'No way' I said and he chuckled.

'You're pretty good yourself. Almost a natural rooky' he said and I frowned. 'What are you talking about?' I asked as he pulled out his cell phone. 'Here, look' he said as he showed me some pictures.

'Wha?! When did you take these?!' I asked as I tried to snatch his phone away. 'Oh no! This is too good to erase' he said as he saw through my intentions. Grumpy as ever, I leaned back against the trunk and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

'Why didn't you join the basketball club at school?' he asked out of the blue. 'I'm good at every game that vents my anger' I said and he lifted his eyebrows. 'To be honest, I like basket more. But it's impossible for a emo to join a club' I said and he sighed.

'You do know that next week is a competition day?' he asked and I smirked. 'Of course I know. But there is no way that they would let me play' I said and looked at him. 'I'll get you in' he said and I laughed.

'Right. Why don't you buy me a car? That'll be way easier than getting the clarities to play in the same team as a emo' I said and he frowned. 'Who said anything about that? You can't stand clarities right? Why don't you make it a game between Clarity and emo?' he asked and I raised an eyebrow.

I never thought of that before. 'But I don't know about basket though. You're way too small for that' he said and I grimaced.

'I told you already. Stop picking on my height! It has nothing to do with this!' I said and he smirked. 'Then what is stopping you?' he asked and I backed off. He had me completely cornered.

'Tch, I'm going home, pervert model' I said and jumped out of the tree. 'Let me take you' he said as he landed next to me.

After we said goodbye to granny and the kids, we stepped in the car. And as expected he knew exactly where I lived.

Just like a real stalker.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome :3.**


	5. Chapter 5

Just like a real stalker.

* * *

A week passed and it's the day of the competitions. I managed to get every emo class into the competitions. They immediately decided I would play soccer and basket. Thanks to Hakuren. I didn't mind it. Especially when I saw that our teams were put against a certain blonde.

Said blonde had spent the whole week stalking me. Barging in my house like he owned the place. Eating everything that was in my fridge. Even sleeping on my couch. Not to mention the photo's he took from me at the orphanage.

He decided to print them of and hang them up in my living room. My anger had reached its limit a long time ago.

'Teito! Hurry up!' Hakuren said loud outside my apartment. 'I'm coming!' I yelled back as I quickly put my stuff in my bag. Towel, clean clothes, enough water, my extra pair of sport sneakers, support bandages. It wouldn't be the first time I would get hurt.

I hoisted the sports bag on my shoulder and opened my door. Hakuren had been quiet a whole time now, it seemed strange. And now I could see why.

'Yo, brat. I'll give you two a ride' the stalker said as he lifted two fingers as greeting. I grimaced as I looked at him.

He was wearing the same school jogging as us, why did he have such an air around him?!

'Could you please stop showing up at my door. It creeps me out' I said and he laughed. Hakuren just looked back and forth from me to the tall blonde. He was shocked.

'Why are you here?' I asked as I closed my door behind me and leaned against it. 'I told you already, I'm here to pick you up' he said and I grimaced.

'Just shut up and come, brat' he said as he lifted me over his shoulder, bag and all. 'Oi! Put me down, pervert!' I said as I struggled to get free. He literally threw me in the car and closed the door. Hakuren stepped in behind me before he drove away.

'So, you think you can play two games in one day?' Frau asked as I crossed my arms in front of my chest. Still as grumpy as ever. 'Of course. You just gave me an extra boost' I said with a smile.

'Smiling while getting angry, a piece of art on its own' he laughed and I sighed to calm down. Hakuren was too shocked to speak until we reached the school.

'What the hell just happened?' he asked as Frau was gone. 'It's all because of you. You just had to go and tell him my number, work and place. He's stalking me the whole week already' I said and he winced.

'Sorry, but he had some really good photos' he said defensive and I rolled with my eyes. 'You're too easy, Hakuren' I said as we reached our class at the football field.

Hakuren was playing in my basket team, so he could sit the soccer out. Ouida too. The rest I barely knew. I never tried to get really along with them.

'Teito, you're sitting out the first half' the captain said and I nodded. I sat down on the bench and looked at the other side of the field. The clarities seemed to be in a fight. I could barely hear them from where I was sitting.

'Frau! Just play the first half. If you play the second half, you'll be too tired for the basket match' someone said to the blonde. He just stared at me with a stupid grin on his face. He ignored his own teammates completely.

His team gave up and went running on the sides to warm up. My phone rang and I read the text. Suddenly I felt like kicking his face in. Why did he always had to be so perverted. But now there was no way I would let him win. My pride wouldn't let me decline his bet.

The first half started and I inspected the opponents. They weren't all that bad, but they cheated a lot. My leg jiggled up and down from irritation as I saw how our team got crushed. Not even the teacher whistled the faults.

'Teito! Warm-up' the coach said when it was break and I jumped up. Great timing. I pulled of my jogging, revealing the shorts I wore underneath it. I started running on the side lines, occasionally sprinting, to warm my muscles up. Shit, it's been a long time. My warm-up was done as the teacher whistled. Signing it was time for the second half.

We jogged on the field and I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to go all out. No, I was keeping all my anger for basketball. But then Frau stood in front of me.

'You ready, brat?' he asked with a smirk and I sighed. 'Let me guess, you're holding back for the next game' he said and I looked up. Shit, he was even better than Granny.

'Fine. I'll do the same. So we can go all out with basketball' he said as the game started. I was playing pretty calmly. At least to myself it seemed like that. I avoided all the tackles and quickly brought our team on equal score.

'I thought you were holding back' Frau said as he stood next to me. 'I am' I said simple before stealing the ball from him.

After the second half, our team had one point more than Frau's team. 'Do your best with basketball' I said to him before leaving the field. He chuckled as he walked to his side. Hakuren held up a bottle water and I smiled before I drank it empty.

'You think you're gonna be recharged for the basketball game?' he asked and I nodded. 'Of course. I held back' I said and he raised his eyebrows.

'You're telling me that you're even better at basketball than you are at soccer?' he asked as I pulled on my sweater. 'I am. Soccer is fun, don't get me wrong. But I just like basketball better. Despite being too small' I said as I hoisted my bag on my shoulder.

I could care less about the other games. The only game I was interested in was my own. We were laying on the roof when I got another text. 'Like hell I would lose to you, pervert' I sighed as I snapped my cell back closed.

'What?' Hakuren asked sleepily and I sighed once again. 'That perverted skyscraper keeps texting me. Doesn't he have anything better to do?' I said he chuckled. 'You two seem rather close' he said and I scowled at the clouds.

'Don't say that. It's bad luck' I said and he chuckled. 'You'll thank him later' he said soft and I sat up. 'What are you talking about?' I asked and he smiled. 'Nothing' he lied and I sighed. I didn't feel like prying into it.

'So, you're captain of the basketball team, huh?' he asked and I frowned. 'You decided I would be captain. Did you forget that?' I asked and he smiled again.

'No, I just wanted to say it again. Don't forget you got two positions. You're our ace' he said and I sighed. I knew that! Why was he acting all weird?

After the noon, it was finally time. We walked in the gym and looked around. 'Who's that?' Ouida asked as he pointed at a tall man talking with Frau.

'How the hell should I know?' I asked, feeling a little jealous because of the way they were laughing. 'Let's get warmed up' I said as I dropped my bag. I rolled up the ends of my jogging and grabbed a ball.

'We need to focus on the passing. Quick and clean' I said as I dribbled a few times. 'Scoring doesn't matter as long as there is no team play' I said as I passed the ball to Hakuren.

We started passing in a fast tempo, occasionally dribbling. After that we scored some hoops and waited for the game to start. I ignored the eyes burning in my back as I pulled off my sweater. I sat down on the bench and pulled on my basket sneakers.

The teacher whistled and we lined up. 'Look, the chibi is playing' one of Frau's team said and I grimaced. 'Can he even reach our ankles?' another one asked and I clenched my fists.

We made a little bow before we took our places. I placed the tallest in front to get the first ball. He immediately passed it to me and I looked around. Even before one of the other team could try to steal it, I passed to Hakuren. I ran to the front as he passed to Ouida. Who passed the ball on to me again. Frau was the one to block me.

'Can you reach it?' he asked and I smirked. 'Maybe' I answered as I jumped up. With a fade away, I scored without a problem. Surprizing most of Frau's team. Not to mention that he wasn't fast enough to stop me.

I grinned as he brought the ball back in the game. The defender of my team managed to steal the ball. He passed it to, because I was mostly undefended and closest to the hoop.

This time, Frau was fast enough to catch up with me. I shot and missed. I caught the rebound and dunked the ball. I had a feeling the other team didn't take us seriously.

'Don't hold back, skyscraper' I said as I jogged back to my position. 'Back to skyscraper, huh' he said as he started dribbling. 'And who said I was holding back?' he asked as he passed the ball.

'If you are not going to take us seriously, we will wipe the floor with you' I said to the person cornering me. He sighed. 'Why would we go all out against grade schoolers?' he asked and I gritted my teeth.

'I'll show you what this grade schooler can do' I said as the first quarter was done. 'They're underestimating us' Hakuren said at the bench and I sighed.

'I know. But it's not like I am going all out either' I said and they looked at me with wide eyes. 'You're kidding right?' Ouida asked and I shook my head. 'If they aren't taking us seriously, I don't feel like playing full power. But they don't give me much choice. They need to stop insulting me' I said and turned back to the field.

The buzzer rang and we walked back up. 'Pass the ball to me' I said to the tallest one who nodded. They jumped up as the ball flew in the air. I caught the pass and grinned. Frau tried to block me. He was thinking I was going to pass the ball again.

'I hope your guys can dance' I said and dribbled with the ball. I sped up as he focused on the ball too much. Giving me the chance to break through him. This time, they blocked me with three guys.

I passed to Ouida and broke through. Ouida passed to Hakuren as I blocked the other guys. This time, my height was a plus point. They had to watch where they stepped or they would knock me down. And that would give us penalty shoots.

We were winning with 22 against 3 when the second quarter ended. 'Looks like there finally taking us seriously' Ouida said out of breath as he sat down on the bench. 'You alright?' I asked and he smiled.

'It's nothing' he said as he rubbed his ankle. There were a lot of students filling the gym to watch our game. I frowned and crouched down.

'Let me see' I said as I grabbed my bag closer. 'We got a little more time now. Cool it down as much as possible. Don't make any jump shots and don't run too much. I'm sorry we don't have any reserve players' I said as I started to tape in his ankle.

'It's okay. I wouldn't want to switch' he said as he winced a little. I could clearly see this wouldn't work. 'You know what? You're staying on the bench. You can't even support your weight on that foot' I said and he frowned.

'I can play' he said and I sighed. 'What if you need to go to the hospital. What are you going to tell your little brother?' I asked and he grimaced. 'Fine' he sighed as he laid the cool pack on his ankle. I nodded and stood up.

'Guys, come here for a sec' I said and they stood next to me. 'We're going to play with one man down. Is there anyone else who's injured or can't continue anymore?' I asked and the defender raised his hand. He was really out of breath.

'Good. I'll go talk with the teacher' I said and jogged to where he was standing. 'Sensei, we got a problem. Ouida is injured. We're going to play with two men down' I said and he grimaced.

'I couldn't care less' he said and I gritted my teeth. 'You think we can handle three against five?' Hakuren asked and I smirked.

'I can even handle them alone. As long as we keep our pace up and keep passing before they can do something. Keep moving so they can barely screen you' I said and they nodded. I tightened my shoelaces again before walking on the field.

'It's three against five. They'll lose now' one of Frau's team said. Frau looked a little worried. 'Aren't you at your limit already?' he asked and I smirked. 'I haven't found my limit yet' I said as I stood my stances.

'The game is only starting now. Be prepared to be crushed' I said and he smirked. 'Oh really now?' he asked amused as he bend through his knees a little. I looked at the other players and grimaced. They were planning on cheating again.

And as expected, before the third quarter ended, the two of my team were both injured. My anger was reaching the ceiling and kept rising with every heartbeat. This wasn't good.

'You're alone. Looks like you have to forfeit' one of the clarities said as I helped Hakuren to the bench. 'Like hell I am. I'm still playing' I said and they widened their eyes. They looked really angry. Even Frau was getting irritated, but not with me.

'Sensei! Let me play alone' I said and he smirked. 'What can a small kid like you do alone?' he asked and I narrowed my eyes. 'Shut up and start the last quarter' I said as I took place on the field.

I could hear the whispers from the crowd. The whole gym was full by now. Some of our class helped Hakuren and Ouida. They were furious.

'Is he really going up against five of them?'

'That's messed up'

'There is no way he can do it'

'Go, Teito! You can do it!' Hakuren yelled and I bend through my knees.

Somehow, I managed to steal the ball. I broke through their defences like it was nothing and shot. The ball fell through the net and I ran backwards to my own side of the field. It was a really high speed tempo.

They were right. This was messed up. And it would only get worse. 'Only one minute, Teito!' Ouida yelled and I looked at the score. I was winning without a problem, but not even that could calm me down. Despite the score being 100 to 62.

They decided to form a line in front of me. I would have to break through the five of them, one by one. It worked without a problem until I met with Frau. He couldn't even follow the ball when I changed my style from normal basketball to street basket.

I dribbled the ball through his legs, caught it again behind him and dunked the ball in the basket. A little too hard. With a thud, I landed back on the floor. The crowd was silent as I looked at the hoop in my hand. Besides the heavy breathing of the players, it was completely silent.

'Oops, maybe a little too hard' I said as I scratched the back of my head. The first word I heard was probably monster. Followed by awesome and stuff like that. My team managed to stand up and throw me on the ground.

'Shit! What the hell was that?! You were like a one man team!' Hakuren said and I laughed. 'Guys! I can't breathe' I said and they helped me up.

'I'm keeping this' I said to the teacher as I walked past him. I hung the hoop around my neck as I grabbed my bottle of water. 'Good game' Frau said as he placed his hand on my head.

'I told you I wouldn't lose' I said and he chuckled. 'Yeah, but I didn't expect you to break a hoop' he said and I frowned. 'Neither did I' I said and he laughed. 'Come with me for a second' he said and I looked up at him. 'No way, I won' I said and he rolled with his eyes. 'Just come' he said as he grabbed my arm.

He pulled me away from the crow to the hallway. 'I called someone to come and take a look at you. He told me he wanted to talk to you' he said and I frowned.

'What? You couldn't know I would win' I said and he smirked. 'I'm a stalker, remember. I do my research on my prey' he said and I grimaced.

What was he planning?

'I saw a video of you playing basketball in middle school. You were good then, but it seems you're even better now. How much did you play?' he asked and I raised an eyebrow. 'I thought you did your research?' I said and he sighed.

'Not what isn't recorded' he said and I chuckled. 'I play as much as I can. Mostly street basket' I said and he sighed.

'So that were those moves' he said and I nodded. 'On a faster speed though' I said and he opened a door to a classroom.

'I'll leave you two alone now' he said before he closed the door behind me. 'Teito Klein, right?' a low voice said and I looked up. 'Yes, who wants to know?' I asked and a man stepped in front of me. The guy who was laughing with Frau before the game.

'I'm an old acquaintance from Frau, you can call me Shiro. I'm the coach and scouter from Barsburg high. I'm trying to get our basketball club to a higher level and I could really use a small forward like you' he said as I shook his hand.

'We are training for the inter high games right now' he said as I looked at him. Completely and utterly shocked.

'What?' I asked and he laughed. 'You don't have to decide now. But our school can provide a scholarship, dorm room and you can transfer right away' he said and I closed my mouth.

'But I'm a emo' I said and he grimaced. 'I barsburg high, we don't do emo and clarity. It's ridiculous. At our school we are all teenagers. No more no less. But as I already said, you don't have to decide right now. Think about it and give me a call. I'm looking forward to your answer' he said as he gave me his card.

'Now if you'll excuse me. I need to tell that idiot it's okay to come back' he said as he squeezed my shoulder. 'Nice accessory, by the way' he said as he opened the door. I was too shocked to change my expression.

On autopilot, I walked back to the others. 'Teito? What's wrong?' Hakuren asked as he came up to with an icepack on his wrist. 'I have no idea' I said and he frowned. 'I think someone just scouted me' I said and his eyes widened.

'He did?! That's great, Teito' he said and I looked up at him. 'Is it? I can't tell cause I'm still to shocked' I said and he laughed.

'That's amazing! What did you say?' he asked and I frowned. 'Nothing yet' I said and he sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter ^^**

'_Nothing yet' I said_ and he sighed.

* * *

'Are you really moving, Teito?' Hakuren asked as I dragged my bag outside.

'Yeah' I said as I looked around one last time. 'This is the right decision' I said and he swung his arm around my shoulder.

'Now I can't barge in your place anymore' he said and I chuckled. 'Well, good luck and take good care of yourself' he said as we walked outside. 'Of course I will. And I'll get you tickets to the first game' I said and he roughly messed up my hair.

'Of course you are' he said and I stepped on his toes.

'Brat! You ready to go?!' Frau yelled from his car. 'Don't call me a brat, skyscraper!' I yelled back and looked back at Hakuren.

'I'll see you later' I said and he grinned. 'Kick some ass' he said as I grabbed my bag and walked to the car.

Apparently, barsburg high was Frau's previous school where he got suspended. He got admitted again at the same time I transferred. The place I brought the pizza's was a friend's place where he crashed. He put my bag in the trunk and I stepped in.

'You'll like it there' he said as he started the car. 'Worse than the other school can't be' I said and he chuckled. 'True' he said as he quickly drove away.

After an hour or so, we arrived at the dorm next to the school. 'Don't be shocked. They'll be all over you' he warned me as I grabbed my bag. All my other stuff got delivered yesterday. As well as the hoop I broke.

'What do you mean, all over me?' I asked as I followed him inside. 'I'm talking about that' he said as three girls ran up to us.

'Is this the new lamb?! He's so cute' one of them said as she hugged me. My eyes widened in shock. 'Yeah, Teito Klein. The new small forward' Frau said, totally not helping me at all. As he saw my eyes, he noticed it.

'But he isn't settled in yet, so I'm going to help him. And it's almost time for first period' he said as he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me out of their grip and against his chest. He dragged me along the hallway before his stopped in front of a door.

'This is your room. Get settled in quickly and try to get along with your roommate' he said as he roughly messed up my hair. Even harder than Hakuren. I opened the door and dropped my bag on the empty bed.

'You must be the new kid' a voice said behind me and I looked over my shoulder. 'Yeah, Teito Klein' I said as I unpacked my bag.

'Oh! You're the new small forward! Woa, you really are small. Well, I'm looking forward to working with you. Power forward, Tsuga Yamanako' he said as he stood up and held out his hand.

I groaned as I looked up at him. What was with all these tall people.

'Don't worry. I'm the tallest in the team' he said and I shook his hand. 'So, for Shiro to scout you after only one game, not even an official one, you must be really something' he said as he sat back down.

'You think so?' I asked as I opened my cart box. Those were the only stuff I had.

'You don't have much stuff, do you?' he asked and I shook my head. 'Not really' I said as I unpacked the box. Leaving the hoop as last.

I looked the shelve that was meant for books and grinned. Standing on my bed, I placed the hoop on it and my basketball next to it.

'Whoa! Where did you buy that?' Tsuga asked as he pointed at the hoop. 'Didn't buy it. Broke it at my last game' I said and his eyes widened.

'You broke it?' he asked to be certain and I nodded. 'I was kind of angry' I said and his mouth fell open. 'Shit, what are you?' he asked and I pulled up my shoulders.

'Which class are you in?' he asked and I looked at my paper. '1-a' I said and he grinned. 'You're in my class' he said and my eyes widened. 'You're a first year? That's freaky' I said and he laughed.

'Then you got to hurry up. class is almost starting' he said and pointed at my uniform on my desk.

Practice was killing. Seriously! Running laps around the whole school, twenty minutes one on one before the real practice game. It was insane. Just the way I liked it.

I walked out of the gym to the dorm with the rest of the team. 'You're really something, Klein' the center said as he wacked my back. I stumbled forward and tried to regain my balance.

'You broke through all our defences like it was nothing' he said and I chuckled. 'I'm too small to be pick up on your radar' I said and he laughed. I stole his ball and spun it around on my finger. It was strange to laugh with people besides the ones I knew for a long time. But I couldn't help it.

'But what style did you use?' Tsuga asked and I looked at him. 'Street basket' I said and he frowned. 'At that speed?' he asked and I nodded. 'I'm glad you're on our team' he said and I chuckled. We reached the dorms and separated.

'Brat' I heard and stopped the ball. Vaguely, I noticed I forgot to give it back. 'Don't call me brat, skyscraper' I said as I threw the ball at the blonde. He caught it and grinned.

'Can we talk?' he asked and I frowned. 'I'll go ahead, then' Tsuga said as he walked to our room. 'So? What did you want to talk about?' I asked as I stole the ball back.

We walked to the outside basket court. 'Isn't the training tiring enough?' he asked surprized and I chuckled as I jumped up and shot.

'Yeah. But I feel really good when I can play. So why shouldn't I play whenever I can' I said and caught the ball he threw at me. 'And? What do you think thus far?' he asked as he stood in front of me. I dribbled with the ball and smiled.

'It's fun' I said before turning around him and dunking the ball. 'That's good' he said closer than I thought. I turned around and looked up at him.

The ball was trapped between our bodies as his hand slid to the back of my neck. His lips found mine without any hint of doubt. I got over the initial shock and closed my eyes. I stood on my toes and dropped the ball.

My hands clutched the fabric of his shirt as his tongue swept in my mouth. Even though I wouldn't admit it, Frau managed to steal my number one spot.

But in the end, I never thought my life would turn out this way.

* * *

**Fin! Hope you liked it, and don't be scared to review. I won't bite ;p **


End file.
